


Cuddles

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [18]
Category: Baseball RPF, MLB RPS
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, MLB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random conversation in a hotel on the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #18 for [](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/)**azewewish** because only she could get me to write this. Inspired by the recent Q &A that @FakeDanUggla did on Twitter.

"I think Chris is mad at you."

"What? Why?"

"Something about cuddling, I don't know."

"Cuddling?"

"Yeah, that you cuddle with me, but won't with him. Scoot over."

"You have your own bed, you know."

"I know, but _someone_ \-- not that I'm pointing fingers -- called dibs on the bigger bed before I even got in the room."

"That's what you get for being a slow-poke. And the beds are the same size. Now about Chris..."

"Dude, I'm just repeating what he said. Well, what Jason said, but still. And they're not. Yours is bigger."

"Are you sure you're still talking about beds? Okay, okay! I'm scooting. God."

" _Much_ better."

"Do you have to take up the entire bed?"

"Hush, you like it. Why _don't_ you like cuddling with Chris?"

"Have you ever cuddled with him? And stop that, it's distracting."

"Not recently, no. Why?"

"It's...abrupt."

"Abrupt? Huh?"

"Like a violation."

"How can cuddling be a violation?"

"He's all aggressive about it. Stop that!"

"Sorry. Aggressive how?"

"It's like...okay, let me put it into perspective. Cuddling with you is nice."

"Nice? Should I be insulted?"

"No, no, no, not at all. I meant... It's just... It's personal. Intimate. Like, y'know, you just want to cuddle and be close."

"And Chris isn't?"

"If you'd ever cuddled with him, you wouldn't have to ask."

"Well, I haven't. And I did. So answer please."

"It's aggressive."

"You said that. Hey, that tickles, stop it!"

"You started it."

"Shut up or I'll move to the other bed."

"Don't tease me like that."

"Ha ha, very funny. Chris said the same thing the other day."

"Were you taking up the whole bed then, too?"

"Okay, seriously, you take up just as much room! What is _with_ you guys?"

"I would like to point out that I am now hugging the edge of the bed and I wasn't before you came in here with your gigantic teddy bear ass and started bed-hogging."

"Giant..."

"It's not an insult, don't give me that look."

"So about Chris?"

"Oh my God, you're not going to give up on that, are you?"

"Not until you explain what you meant by aggressive."

"Okay, fine. With you, it's nice and quiet and intimate. Relaxing. With Chris, it's not. It's like sexual warfare with your clothes on."

"Now that's a mental image."

"I'm just saying that I _like_ cuddling with you."

"But not with Chris?"

"Not so much, no. Chris is like 'yo, lemme feel you up' and it's very unnerving."

"So you're saying he gropes you."

"Stop laughing. Asshole. Why are you in my bed again?"

"Because it's bigger than mine. And you _like_ cuddling with me."

"I already said that."

"Funny, you don't bitch when I grope you."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Oh, geez, don't start with the 'how' again!"

"Dan..."

"Look, if you wanna waggle your tongue, I got better things you can do with it."

"Now who's the tease?"

  


  



End file.
